The 100th Team
Plot Team Goku wastes no time in defeating the first 89 teams and Chi-Chi quotes that Pinich was exhausted from his fights and that was the main factor why he lost to the team as Goku manages to knock at Future Dr Gero with kick and Gohan destroying both Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 with his Masenko as Goten beheads Android 19 and Bardock eliminates Dabura. Pinich watches as he begins to see that his exhaustion was the key to his early loss 81 fights was too much for him with Caway and Tekka agreeing. Goku Black: GT begins to wonder whether they are right as Goku defeats both the 90th and 91st team taking on all fights before eventually coming to the 100th team. Broly: BR emerges as he powers up to his Super Wrathful State as his team are knocked away by his explosive energy and eliminated. Broly: BR kicks Goten in the gut and sends him flying out of the ring - eliminating him as he turns to Bardock as he turns Super Saiyan and attempts to block his attack, but he is knocked back by the attack. Since Goku can't use any of his god forms - he wonders what he can do and proceeds to transform into Super Saiyan to repel Broly's: BR energy attacks as Gohan powers up to his Potential Unleashed form and Piccolo increases his power as all four battle Broly: BR at once, but despite their efforts the Legendary Saiyan deflects them all and proceeds to try to calm himself down as Goku Black: GT keeps his finger on button on his chair that seems to make a device in Broly's: BR ear to make him rage. Bardock notices the device in his ear and realises that Goku Black: GT is purposely making it difficult as Goku transforms into his Spectral Super Saiyan form and proceeds to battle against Broly: BR, but even with his magic form - he is unable to land a blow on Broly: BR. Piccolo and Bardock fire an ki blast into Broly's: BR ear destroying the device and allowing him to calm down and reverts to Super Saiyan C-type as he battles Goku resulting in an even fight as a result of the legendary warrior's ability to get stronger as he fights. Bardock manages to land a surprise attack on him while Gohan enters his Mage Transformation atop his Potential Unleashed state and proceeds to overpower Broly: BR as he compliments - the legendary warrior's fight style while Broly: BR shows respect to his opponent as he apologises for hurting Goten the way he did while in his Super Wrathful State. Goku offers Broly: BR to become part of his team, but he tells Goku that he'd enjoy being on his team as Goku Black: GT shows signs of frustration that Broly: BR broke free of his control. Goku asks the rest of his team to let him take on Broly: BR alone for no one and the two proceed to clash with one another. Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Goten *Bardock *Piccolo *Chi-Chi *Tekka *Pinich *Caway *Jamila *Broly Locations *Timespace Rift Transformations *Super Wrathful *Super Saiyan *Potential Unleashed *Spectral Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan C-type *Mage Transformation Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Spectral Super Saiyan), Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed/Mage Transformation-Potential Unleashed), Goten, Bardock (Base/Super Saiyan), & Piccolo vs. Broly: BR (Super Wrathful/Super Saiyan C-type) Category:Fanga